Yukishiro Honoka
Honoka Yukishiro (Hannah Whitehouse in English Dub) is a character in Futari wa Mew Mew. She is Mew White. Appearance Honoka has long, dark blue hair worn loose with clips on the side of her bangs, allowing a few strands to hang loose. Her eyes are the same color. As a civilian, she often wears dresses with simple shoes and accessories like a jacket or purse. Her common attire is a white jacket with a pale yellow dress and white flats. She is often seen wearing a lab coat and glasses during club. Personality Honoka is a gentle, understanding girl who always put others before herself. She is very smart, even being called the "The Queen of Knowledge (知識の女王 Chishiki no joō?)", "The Queen of Intelligence (知性の女王 Chisei no joō?)" or "The Queen of Wisdom (叡智の女王 Eichi no joō?)" by her classmates, and often uses this to help people. Due to this, she is very popular, having caught the attention of nearly every boy in school. She is not interested in most of them, but she has shown to care very much for a few boys, namely Fujimura Shougo, her childhood friend, and Kiriya, a new boy at school who she is helping understand people's feelings. As she is serious about her passions, Honoka can be strict with others and can become forceful or scary if angered by others laziness or lack of concern. However, she is shown to be this way out of care for said person and waning them to do their best. She can also be pushy in her attempts to help someone, such as when she attempted to help Nagisa get to know Fujimura better. Etymology Yukishiro (雪城?): May mean snow castle by separating the words to yuki (雪?) and shiro (城?); snow, which is white, might be a reference to alter ego Mew White, and castle might be a reference to her family's wealth, as everyone who visits her home is astonished by how large it is. Shiro may also be referring to the Japanese word for white which is romanized the same way, though it is written as しろ (白?) in kanji rather than the kanji that appears in Honoka's name. Honoka (ほのか?): Since her name is written in hiragana rather than kanji, and because there are many different ways that Honoka can be written in kanji, there is no way to find a specific meaning for this name. One common way of writing it in kanji is 穂香 ( Honoka?), which can be broken down to "hono (穗の ほの?)", which translates to spike, and "ka", which translates to flower (花) or (香)1, which generally means the flower/fragrance of spikes. Hono (和?) also means harmony. Again, that is not necessarily the meaning of Honoka in this case. Her name means "snow castle spike fragrance", "snow castle harmony flower." or "snow white spike flower." Her name was changed to Hannah Whitehouse for the English dub. However, the spelling is inconsistent. 4Kids's official website lists her as Hannah, and her family's voice actors are credited with the roles "Hannah's Grandma", "Hannah's Mom" and "Hannah's Dad" in the end sequence, but she herself is credited as Hanna in this same sequence and in the closed captions for the hearing impaired. Hannah: The name comes from the Hebrew name Channah (חַנָּה) which means favor or grace. Whitehouse: This name is a pun on her Mew ego as Mew White. This may also refer to Yukishiro, which is translated to white castle, in which castle is the house of royals. Mew White: Honoka's Mew name may be from the symbol "Yang" from the symbol Yin & Yang, in which "Yin" is black, just like White's partner, Mew Black who she is almost exactly opposite from. Attacks Mew White can use the White Marble Baton to perform several finishers when she is with Mew Black. Their main attack is Ribbon Marble Screw. Later with the use of the series's Mew Aqua they can use Ribbon Rainbow Storm. Category:Weapon Users: Baton Category:White Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:AmberResistance Category:Characters in Futari wa Mew Mew Category:Futari wa Mew Mew Category:Females Category:Heroes